Exploring New Hobbies
by ryuzaki-will-live-on
Summary: MattxMello oneshot. the boys are bored, and matt suggests expanding their horizon of hobbies, he wants to teach mello how to play a video game,but does he have ulterior motives? do the boys find a different hobby they enjoy even more? rated T for language


**Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note**

**Author's Note :First of all this is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like guyxguy, don't read it. Secondly, i'd like to dedicate the story to snappygirl, i had started this story a few days ago, but after i read your review for my other mattxmello story, i simply had to finish this one for you. i hope it lives up to your expectations from the other one. ^_^ enjoy. =)**

Matt and Mello were sprawled across the couch, exhausted from a day of Kira-hunting. Mello held a chocolate bar loosely between his fingertips, gnawing aimlessly at it; while Matt caressed his PSP, playing Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Both sighed in tedium, they were bored, even though they were each doing one of their favorite activities.

"Matt, we need something to do!" Mello whined, snapping off another chunk of chocolate.

Matt sighed, pausing his game and setting it down on the floor in front of the couch. "Yeah, I know… but there's nothing to do! What do you think we should do?"

Mello frowned, if he knew something they could do, he wouldn't have asked Matt, sometimes that boy just didn't use his brain! "I don't know genius, that's why I asked you!"

Matt thought for a few minutes before responding, "Mellz, what if we… expanded our horizons… you know, try something new?"

The blonde boy sitting next to him scoffed, "And what, precisely, did you have in mind?"

A mischievous grin appeared across Matt's face as he answered, "I want to teach you how to do something."

"Excuse me?" Mello exclaimed. "What the fuck do _you_ think you can teach me?"

"I want to teach you how to play video games," Matt replied with a smile, "wouldn't that be fun? We could play them… _together _for a change."

"Fun?" Mello scoffed. "Actually, it sounds quite stupid, why would I want to play a video game, they are completely pointless!"

"Because you love me like Tidus loves Yuna," Matt replied, batting his eyelashes playfully and pulling his lips into a tiny pout.

"You know damn well I don't know what the hell that means," Mello condemned, folding his arms across his chest.

Matt could see that he was making some progress in persuading him, but he still needed that last little push. "Please?" he begged, scooting closer to Mello. When Mello turned the other way, Matt made his decision. Drastic times called for drastic measures. He climbed over Mello, straddling his hips. This caused a reaction from his blonde companion.

"Matt! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Get off of me!" he commanded through clenched teeth.

However, Matt, who for once was disobeying Mello, didn't budge. "No, not until I can talk some sense into you," he whispered against his neck. "Please let me teach you how to play a video game? It'll be a lot of fun, I promise; and you can choose what ever game you want," he breathed.

Mello pursed his lips, "Matt, get off, now. I don't want to play your damn games!"

Once again, Matt disobeyed his friend. Instead of moving off of the blonde boy underneath him, he leaned down to his neck, kissing it gently and beckoning him to comply with his wishes. "Mellz, please? You can teach me something afterwards if you want, or I could go buy you some more chocolate?"

"Fine," the blonde breathed, giving in to Matt; he wasn't going to sit here and play _these_ kinds of games with Matt, so he might as well agree to the other ones, in order to avoid these ones. "What game are you going to teach me how to play?" he sneered.

"I told you that you could choose silly!" Matt exclaimed in feigned shock that he didn't remember. The redhead slid off of Mello and dragged him over to the shelves that held his video games. They were organized according to system, and then in ranking of his favorites.

Mello glanced at his friend, to see if he really had to do this. Apparently, according to Matt's face, he did. He scanned through the PS2 games, it was the second most used game system of Matt's, next to his PSP. Scrolling through the games, he saw many Final Fantasy games, next came Kingdom Hearts I, II, and Chain of Memories. Mello pulled out Kingdom Hearts I and examined the cover. It had Donald Duck on the cover. Mello glanced over at Matt, giving him an are-you-for-real look.

Matt caught his glance and shrugged, "It's a good game man! Even if it does have Disney characters in it; it has Final Fantasy characters in it too!

Mello scoffed and replaced the game. He really didn't care which one he played, he just wanted to get this 'tutorial' over with and be done with it. After a few more moments of browsing the games, he decided on Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus. He handed it to Matt, who placed the disc into the gaming system.

Both boys settled themselves on the floor; Mello to learn to play the game, and Matt to supervise and instruct. When the game started Mello glanced down at the controller, there were too many frickin buttons. The guy that he was controlling was holding a handgun, at least Mello knew how to work those. Mello groaned and started moving Vincent, the guy with the gun, as Matt had informed him, forward. He kept moving forward until someone started shooting at him.

"What the fuck!?" Mello yelled. He started pushing random buttons, trying to shoot the bastards who were firing so violently at him. Eventually he got one bullet to fire, but it was already too late, his HP was almost gone, and after one more shot from the enemy, it was. "Matt! How the hell do you work this damn contraption!? Why wouldn't my gun work?" he questioned, angry with the game already.

"You have to press R1 to shoot," Matt mentioned soft and calmly.

"Where the hell is that button!?" the blonde demanded. After Matt showed him, Mello exclaimed, "I did hit that button! Why didn't my gun work?"

"Mellz, you hit every button _except _R1. But don't worry about it, just reset and try again."

Mello grumbled, but did as he was told. This time, he would be ready for those assholes trying to fire at him, he would hit R1. He started the game off like last time, and when people started shooting at him, he hit R1; the bullet missed. "How do you pause this stupid thing!?" he demanded. When Matt told him to press the START button, he did. "Don't tell me the gun doesn't pre-aim!" he shouted.

"You aim with the analog sticks," Matt replied, showing him where they were.

Mello started back up the game by pressing START again, and tried to aim the stupid gun, and after a minute of not being able to get it, he was dead again. The blonde grumbled to himself and reset the game, he would learn to fire the damn weapon.

This time, he got a little bit further in the game, after figuring out the basics of firing the fire arm. However, then a large black dog started attacking him as he tried to save some stupid little girl from being eaten. He died again. Mello threw the controller across the floor, swearing. Video games were retarded!

"Mellz, just play one more round, okay? Then you can be done, 'kay?"

Mello grumbled again but leaned over to get the controller, "Fine, but just one more round, then you hold up your end of the deal okay?" Matt nodded and stood up, taking a few steps back. "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going!?" the blonde snapped. Matt just smiled and turned. Mello scowled and turned back to the stupid game.

Mello was fumbling with the controller when two arms suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around him; covering and steadying his hands on the controller. "Matt! Who the fuck did you let in the apartment, and _why _are they raping my back!?" he yelled.

"I didn't let anyone in," Matt whispered against the blonde's neck, leaning in closer so he could breath in his scent.

Mello was dumbstruck, he glanced down to notice that the arms that were wrapped around him were striped black and white; it was Matt. "Matt, what are you doing?" he asked, the rage now gone from his voice, with curiosity replacing it.

"I'm helping you get further in the game," he whispered, pausing to kiss the base of Mello's neck. "Do you _want_ me to move?" he asked.

Mello frowned, Matt breathing into and kissing his neck was a major distraction, but he didn't really _want_ him to move. "Whatever," he shrugged turning back to the television, which had just restarted the game.

This time, Matt was really the one who played the game, Mello's hands were the one directly touching the controller, but Matt was the one controlling _his_ hands. This time, they got further in the game, defeating the giant dog. However, after a few more minutes, Matt let go and scooted away, falling across the couch, watching his friend with a playful smile.

"Matt! Where did you go, come back here! I'm going to lose without your help," he scowled.

"Oh, you'll be fine Mello, just follow what I was doing," Matt shrugged, smiling again.

Mello frowned, not only was he going to die in the game, again, he missed the feeling of Matt's arms around him… he felt… incomplete without them there. He paused the game and turned to look at his friend sprawled out on the couch. "Matt, please? I need you."

The corners of Matt's mouth twitched up once more, "Oh really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Mello nodded, as much as he hated to admit that he needed help from anyone… this was Matt, and he did absolutely _need_ him this time, so he made the exception.

Something lit up in Matt's eyes as he jumped up off the couch. He bound over to where Mello was sitting on the floor and kneeled down next to him, kissing him with a quick and passionate kiss. "You really need me?" he asked playfully, kissing his neck again. Mello gave a defeated nod, silently begging Matt to continue kissing him.

Matt pulled Mello up, and led him over to the couch, pushing him down onto it first. The redhead climbed overtop of him, straddling his hips. He leaned down to kiss him again, then paused, "Mello, will you share a paopu fruit with me?" he asked.

Mello frowned, "Matt, you know damn well I don't know what that is!" he complained, eager for Matt to just kiss him again, instead of rambling on about some stupid fruit.

"You wanna take a shot at Kingdom Hearts? You'll figure out what it is that way," he whispered with a smile.

"Later," he replied curtly, "play games later, kiss me _now_!"

Matt chuckled under his breath before complying with the blonde's wishes. _Just as I planned _he thought with a mental smile.

**A/N : so! another mattxmello story completed. please review, they mean the world to me, and like i said to snappy girl, they encourage me to write, so if you like my stories, please drop me a comment so i will be inspired to write for you guys. also, i'm taking requests for DN pairings. if you'd like to see more mattxmello,lemme know, or if you'd like to see a different pairing, just drop me a review. **

**For everyone who doesn't know, a paopu fruit is the fruit from kingdom hearts on destiny island that if you share it with someone, you will remain a part of someone's life forever. **


End file.
